This invention relates to a collapsible container, and, in particular, such a container which is adapted to be cooled to a low temperature, for the purpose of keeping contents in the container at a low temperature.
There are in existence containers which are designed for keeping the contents cold. A conventional container includes a casing made of a plastics material, in which ice may be placed for keeping the contents, e.g. soft drinks or beers, at a low temperature, e.g. below 10xc2x0 C. In order to enhance the insulating function of the container, the casing may have a vacuum layer or a layer of air trapped between an outer plastics wall and an inner plastics wall. A shortcoming of such a container is that the contents in the container may be damaged or ruined when the ice melts to liquid water.
In another conventional arrangement, instead of ice, one or more reusable coolable components are provided. When not in use, the coolable components are placed in a refrigerator so as to be brought to a low temperature, e.g. about or below 0xc2x0 C. When required, the coolable components are retrieved from the refrigerators and placed in a container for keeping the contents therein at a low temperature. Such an arrangement suffers from the problem that the coolable components (which act as the cooling component when placed in the container) are separate from the container, and is thus not convenient in use. In addition, the coolable components usually contain chemicals which may be brought to a low temperature. Such chemicals may include toxic ingredients. Breaking of the coolable components may thus pose a danger to the users.
It is thus an object of the present invention to provide a container in which the aforesaid shortcomings are mitigated.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide a container which is compact and convenient to use, and can keep contents at a low temperature for a significant period of time.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a container which is safe to use, and will not pose any risk to the users.
According to the present invention, there is provided a collapsible container with a plurality of wall members, wherein said wall members are movable relative to one another between a collapsed configuration in which at least a respective major surface of at least two said wall members are in contact with each other, and an expanded configuration in which said wall members define a cavity adapted to receive an article, wherein at least one said wall member contains a coolable agent.